


Ineffable Inktober Day 1: Stars

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Inktober 2019 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Ineffable Inktober, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, drunk conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Just a drunk conversation about stars





	Ineffable Inktober Day 1: Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to do a couple of challenges, This one being the Ineffable Inktober challenge. These will be super short, but hopefully, still enjoyable!

Stars

“Was there a specific reason you susge- sujes- had the idea to go to Alpha Centauri, Crowley?” Aziraphale was sitting in his chair, watching the demon demonstrate his inability to sit on a sofa properly. He was currently taking up the entire seat, one leg over the back, one over an arm, and his arms wherever they would fit. 

“Wot?” Crowley was frowning at the empty wine bottle in his hand. “Centaurs aren’t real, Angel?”

Aziraphale sighed and rolled his eyes. He was just as drunk as Crowley, but following the conversation a little better. He hoped so anyway, since he initiated it. “Alpha Centauri. You wanted to take me there. Why there?”

Crowley picked up his head and looked at Aziraphale. “You want to go? We can. Like a holiday?”

“No. Well, I mean, yes, I would love to go someday. I’m just wondering why of all the places you could have picked, you chose Alpha Centauri. Did you make it?”

Crowley blinked sadly. “Nah, wasn’t mine. But it is the closest star to us, but it’s also not just one star. Didja know that?”

Aziraphale shook his head, not sure where this was going. “I didn’t. Is that important?”

“‘Course it’s important, Angel. Alpha Centauri was made with two stars that orbit each other, but they look like a single star from far enough away. Reminded me of us. Like if we couldn’t be home here anymore, maybe that was made for us instead.” Crowley’s eyes were wide and guileless as he explained the significance.

“Oh. Oh my, I didn’t realize. That is a lovely sentiment, dear. Perhaps you can show me another time?”

“Anytime you want. But not now. I am really enjoying this drunk moment, if it’s all the same?”

“Of course, Crowley. I can’t wait.” Aziraphale smiled at the demon before offering another bottle. Conversations could get so interesting when his friend was inebriated.


End file.
